


Within

by iiskaa



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiskaa/pseuds/iiskaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles and Odysseus at Troy. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net and LJ in November 2008. I don't own Troy.

The flicker of lamp-light in a gust of wind through the tent-flap. From beyond the tent-flap, the crash of the waves, the murmur of men. But the lamps have sputtered, and there's nothing beyond the tent-flap. Fingers glance upon leather, then upon linen, then upon skin.

   
_My wife will feel much better if she knows you're by my side._

   
In the dark, the flash of a grin so fox-like he'd swear it could have been his. Those fingers elicit a sound neither growl nor whimper but something mingled.

   
"Would she be so blithe if she could see me doing _this?"_


End file.
